


Perfect Little Boy

by HonkivsKyouki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Friendship, HisoGon - Freeform, Hunter Academy, M/M, Oneshot, Shounen-ai, Slightromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonkivsKyouki/pseuds/HonkivsKyouki
Summary: What a perfect little boy that has caught my eye~





	Perfect Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any character used.

What a perfect little boy~♥

I first laid my eyes on him when he came into the diner that I was currently sitting in. I couldn't keep my eyes from dancing over to him as he sat and chatted with his friends. His smile seemed to brighten up the people around him that it even made a small smile creep onto my face, except my smile isn't what you would call kind, no instead it could be considered quite creepy to some. I was so engrossed at staring at him that I didn't even notice that a person at the table beside mine was staring at me with an uncomfortable look, not that it would've mattered to me in the slightest.

I watched as he so cutely took a bite from a sandwich he ordered. I deeply enjoyed the little smile that came after he savored the flavor of the food. Unfortunately, the time came when he and his friends decided to leave, they stood up talking about heading over to the mall before they headed home.

I think the boy who I was staring at sensed that someone was staring at him since he stopped in his tracks, and looked around. His brown eyes stopped on me and he gave me a smile that made my heart clench. And just like that, he was out the door and out of my sight.

-v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ• -v- •ῳ•-

The next day after work I quickly headed over to the diner to see if I could maybe, possibly, catch another glimpse of the boy from before. If I remember correctly all four boys were wearing a uniform from the Hunter Academy, which I hear is a pretty difficult school to get into.

I took a seat and ordered a coffee for I could keep myself from falling asleep, you see I could not sleep last night for all that I thought about as I laid on my bed was that boy. I looked down at the watch I wore and saw that it was a few minutes until school ended for the day.

I truly hope that lady luck was on my side. A few minutes later my coffee arrived and I found myself getting bored, I reached into my pocket and took a deck of cards that I carry around when things become boring for me. My ears perked up every time the bell that hung above the door rang. I set the cards aside and picked up the cup of coffee. The taste of the coffee calming my crazy nerves a tad bit. I gave up shuffling and instead tapped my fingers on the table, not caring if others would get annoyed by the sound. A few minutes later I sighed in defeat and gathered my deck of cards.

"Hi!" A familiar cheerful voice suddenly stopped me in my tracks.

I raised my head and was surprised to see the boy. I stared into his brown eyes for a few seconds before I greeted back. "Hello there~♠" I calmly said even though in inside I was practically jumping in joy.

"Were you just leaving?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

I nodded even though I wanted to say no."Yes, I have a few things to finish before the day finishes~"I wanted to sit back down and maybe try to have a conversation with him, but I didn't want him to think that I might have been waiting for him."Are you alone today?"I wonder why today his friends weren't here today with him.

He nodded."Yup. My best friend Killua left early and my other two friends Leorio and Kurapika had to stay behind to clean around the classroom"He replied."So, mister, if you're not busy would you like to sit with me?"

I noticed that his eyes seem to shine brighter with hope. It reminded me of those cute little puppies that make their eyes bigger( if that's even possible) in order to get their way."I guess I could spare a bit of my time in order to accompany you~♦"I pushed back the chair and re-took my seat."Please sit~"I motioned with my hand and he happily pushed out the chair and sat down. I waved my hand in order to call over the waiter."Go ahead and order whatever you may like~"I said over to the boy.

The boy grinned and picked up a menu. His eyes skimmed over the meals and beverages. He chose a simple ham and cheese sandwich and a strawberry shake.

I was surprised when I saw him reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet."No, No, No. I'll pay~"I outstretched my arm to stop him from pulling any money out."It's my treat~♥" I quickly added with a hint of happiness in my voice.

He looked at me like he wanted to protest against that but he slowly nodded."Thank you so much, mister. By the way, my name is Gon Freecs" He held out his hand to me.

I couldn't help but smile widely at the chance to touch him."Nice to meet you, Gon. I'm Hisoka~"My own hand reached out to shake the smaller hand."I see that you are from the Hunter Academy~" I pointed to the school crest which was two X's joined together and in the middle, it was red.

He glanced down at his school crest."Yup! It's my second year there it was pure luck that I even made it in"He nervously laughed and I couldn't help but to also softly chuckle at that.

The waiter finally came with his order and he didn't waste time on helping himself to it. The waiter glanced at Hisoka."Would you like some more coffee, sir?"

He shook his head."I'm fine thank you~"He quickly replied, wanting to continue his conversation with the boy."What do you mean it was pure luck?~♣"

Gon swallowed his food before answering."I almost didn't pass but thanks to my friends I was able to pass all the needed classes"He took a sip from his shake and sighed in delight.

"I see...I didn't think you would need help. I mean you seem like a pretty bright boy~♥"

He shyly blushed at my words."T-Thanks....So, Hisoka what do you do?"

"I work for a pretty important company that specializes in trading and things similar to that. It's a quite dull job, but the pay is quite good~"I lazily explained, not really wanting to talk about my work. I rather hear about him."So, What made you want to attend the academy?~" I asked. My hands once more took out the cards and begin shuffling them.

Gon stared in awe for a moment before answering my question."My father. You see my father was a pretty important in the academy and he left a pretty good impression on them. I guess in a way I want to be like him in a way"

I could hear the proudness in his voice when he talked about his father."I see...So how are you doing so far on accomplishing that?~"

"Pretty good so far" He replied.

From there we continue talking about his school and some of his classes he currently had.He even talked about his family and a bit more about his father. I listen with great interest, which I don't usually do with others. He was a rather good boy and really cared about the people he considered family and friends.

I talked when I needed to talk and I laughed when I needed to laugh. Though like all good things must come to an end. The afternoon was closely nearing and I'm sure his family would start to worry.

"It's been really fun talk with you, Hisoka," He remarked.

We currently were outside the diner now and I couldn't help but dread knowing that our time had come to an end.

"Likewise, Gon~♥" I looked down at the watch once again. It was around 3:00."Would you like for me to walk you home?~" It would give me some extra time to be around him

He kindly shook his head."It's okay. I need to stop by the store because Mito-san wanted me to pick up some things". Mito-san was his aunt who he at times would see as a mother.

"Hmm...then I guess this where we part~♣" I tried my best to hide the displeasure in my voice.

He suddenly snapped his fingers. He slid his backpack off and dug around for something."May I see your hand?"

I slightly turned my head sideways in confusion, but I held out my hand. My throat hitched when he grabbed my hand and begin to write something down on my hand.

"Here's my number... Maybe we can set up another time to hang out!" He happily explained as he finished writing his number.

"I see..."

He released my hand and took a step back." see you later then, Hisoka!" He said before turning on his heels and ran off.

"Goodbye, Gon~♥" I whispered. I looked down at my hand and smiled when I saw that he wrote his number in a green ink. I chuckled at his naive gesture.

How easily he could just give me his number without a second thought?

Did he not think I could be a bad person disguised as a good person? I mean I've been told that I am not a good person, not that I care once again.

Did he really believe that my smile didn't hide hidden intentions?

I shook my head and balled up my hand. I guess will see what this little friendship will bring.

~♠◌♣◌♥◌♦~

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little story just sitting in my drafts, so I decided to post it on here.


End file.
